Ozzy Kellett
| birth_place = Holloway, London, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Mobberley, Cheshire, England | family = | billed = The London Borough of Islington, England | trainer = Arceneaux's Wrestling Theatre Fierce Lions Gym | website= | debut = 2013 | retired = }} Oswald James "Ozzy" Kellett is an English professional wrestler formerly signed to Elite Answers Wrestling under the sub-branch War Made Wrestling. Early life: Oswald Kellett was born in Holloway, London, England on June 4th, 1997. His upbringing saw him in public housing as the youngest of four sons, not knowing his father and raised by his mother and her new boyfriend and eventual husband. He was often bullied by his older siblings and even physically abused by his mother and stepfather. By the time he was 15, Oswald ran away from home and lived with his high school friend Sebastian Montrone. He would gain a fascination with professional wrestling through this friendship and the two would begin a backyard wrestling promotion on their trampoline with several of their high school friends with matches being uploaded to YouTube. After Sebastian and Will O'Shea graduated high school and agreed to begin wrestling training, two years their junior, Oswald would drop out of high school to train alongside his friends at Johnny Rivers Fierce Lions Gym. Early Career & Independent Circuit: Elite Answers Wrestling: (2017) Developmental and release: Oswald would sign a contract with Elite Answers Wrestling in May of 2017. He would migrate to the War Made Wrestling (WMW) developmental territory in July. His first and only match for the brand would be against Kano for the Chance Destiny Stone, which Kellett would win. WMW would close down the following week and Kellett stayed in developmental until his release in November. Return to the Independent Circuit: Personal Life: Kellet currently resides in Mobberley, Cheshire, where he lives with Will O'Shea and his girlfriend. Kellet is an atheist. Kellett was previously in a relationship with American independent wrestler Ashley Morrison, known by her stage name Ashlyn Moon, while in the United States in 2017. The two separated later that year with both parties keeping quiet on the matter until it was confirmed in April of 2018 that they separated after Ashley came out to Kellett as homosexual. Kellett respected her reasons for keeping her sexuality a secret and only confirmed the reason for their separation posthumously to Ashley publicly coming out. Outside of wrestling, he works at a guitar store and gives guitar lessons to students. In Wrestling: .]] *'Finishing Moves:' **''Aerial Rift'' (Inverted Pheonix Splash) **''Newton's Revenge'' (Inverted facelock spun into a three-quarter facelock single knee facebreaker) *'Signature Moves:' **Arm Drag **''Broken Arrow'' (Firemans Carry dropped into a knee to the back of the head) **Flying forearm smash **Frankenstiener **''High Altitude'' (Spaceman plancha) **Horizontal body avalanche, often proceeded by a springboard crossbody **''La Quebrada'' (Moonsault to a standing opponent) **Lungblower **Modified headscissors driver into the turnbuckle **Multiple Kick variations ***Basement drop ***Dropsault ***Enzugiri ***Feint rollup roundhouse ***Jumping corkscrew calf ***''Kick in the Teeth'' (Super to an opponent trapped in the turnbuckle) ***Leg feed front **''Poisoned Frankenstiener'' (Inverted frankenstiener, sometimes from the top rope) **Rolling sunset flip **Running European uppercut **Sitout powerbomb **''Skywalker'' (Diving corkscrew stunner) - used in tribute to "Skywalker" Sebastian Montrone **Slingshot DDT **Standing corkscrew moonsault **Tornado DDT **Wheelbarrow rollup *'Entrance Music:' **"In One Ear" by Cage The Elephant **'"Mr. Doctor Man" by Palaya Royale' *'Nicknames:' **"The Anarchic Aerialist" **"Isaac Newton's/Physics Worst Nemesis" Championships & other accomplishments: *'Future Shock Wrestling:' **FSW Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 time) *'War Made Wrestling:' **Chance Destiny Stone (1 time; first & last)